Iron Man, Iron Hand
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Fic sobre como continuó "la conexión" entre Harley y Tony después de acabar con la amenaza del Mandarín. Atención este fic contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal paternal sino es de su agrado por favor elija otros fics que no contengan


- **Tony, esto ya fue el colmo, su madre le había castigado sin salir este fin de semana **(dijo Pepper poniéndose las manos en la cintura al ver entrar a Tony y a Harley por la puerta con un montón de juguetes y golosinas).

- **Pepper, no te pongas así, solo salimos un ratito, a penas lo pasamos bien. Además ojos que no ven…**

- **¡Tony!** (exclamó indignada Pepper)

- **Te dije que nos meteríamos en un lío de pelotas, Tony (le dijo flojito Harley).**

- **No, pasa nada colega** (le dijo flojito Tony).** Pepper, Harley es buen chico, lo conoces, ¿no crees que es un buen chico? **(Tony intentaba manipular a su novia).

- **Tony, sé perfectamente que Harley es un buen chico, pero esta semana volvió a saltarse dos clases, y su madre hizo bien en castigarlo, no puede ir saltándose las clases.**

- **Solo era la de literatura y la de arte** (se defendió Harley).

- **Eso no importa, Harley. Si sigues saltándote clases no te dejarán pasar de curso ¿quieres quedarte en quinto por siempre?**

- **No Pepper, pero no pasa nada, mamá firmó como que tenía que ir al dentista.**

- **Si, tu madre logró sacarte de este lio esta vez, pero crees que tus maestros se van a creer el embuste ese del dentista muchas más veces.**

- **Si se come todo esos dulces puede **(dijo riendo Tony)

- **¡Tony! No sé qué hago riñéndole al niño, si a quien debería reñir es a ti, se supone que tú eres el adulto.**

- **Pepper no te pongas así, Harley y yo hemos estado hablando sobre lo de saltarse clases y me ha prometido que no se saltaras más clases…este curso **(Pepper rodó los ojos, dio una especie de bufido y subió muy enfadadas las escaleras hacia el segundo piso).** Colega, deja las cosas en tu habitación, voy a hablar con tu tía Pepper y después cenamos unas pizzas mientras vemos el partido ¿eh?**

- **¡Perfecto!** (dijo feliz Harley corriendo hacia la que era su habitación en la mansión Stark).

En la habitación Pepper y Tony estuvieron hablando de una forma algo acalorada sobre la manera que tenía de malcriar al chico. Tony sentía un especial cariño por Harley, y se veía así mismo como el tío ricachón que le compraba todos los últimos juguetitos caros que salían al mercado y lo llevaba a sitios chulos donde la mayoría de chicos de su edad tan solo soñaban con ir.

Pepper estaba cansada de decirle a Tony que delante de Harley debía refrenarse un poco, porque el chico lo veía como una figura a emular. Y sinceramente el mundo (y sobre todo ella) ya tenían suficiente con un solo Tony Stark. Pero Tony era Tony, genio y figura hasta la sepultura, y encontraba gracioso tener al chico por ahí. Porque si Harley estaba mucho de Tony pero también le daba mucha caña y junto a Pepper lo mantenían con los pies en la tierra. Pepper acabó la discusión con su ya típico "uno acaba recogiendo lo que siembra".

Habían pasado ya cuatro años des del incidente del Mandarín cuando un día la madre Harley acudió asustada a la puerta de la mansión de los Stark. Tony estaba solo jugando con sus maquinitas cuando escuchó el timbre y Jarvis le dijo que la madre de Harley estaba en la puerta y sus constantes indicaban que estaba muy angustiada.

Tony dejó su trabajo y subió a ver qué pasaba. Nada más entrar la madre de Harley se le echó en brazos y empezó a llorar. Harley y ella habían discutido y Harley se había ido de casa. Había acudido a Tony con la esperanza que su hijo hubiera ido allí. Pero Harley hacía más de un mes que no se pasaba por ahí. Los adolescentes ya tienen esas cosas prefieren pasar su tiempo libre con chicos y chicas de su edad que con "viejos" aunque uno de esos viejos sea mismísimo iron man. Tony estuvo tranquilizando a la madre de Jarvis hasta que Pepper llegó, después dijo que utilizaría a Jarvis para localizar al chaval, lo más seguro s que estuviera con sus amigos dando una vuelta o viendo una película.

Mientras Tony estaba afinando el programa para localizar a Harley Pepper y Helen, la madre de Harley estuvieron hablando, el chico llevaba meses que no era el mismo. al principio solo era con ella, Helen pensó que era algo propio de la edad, pero de un tiempo a esta parte se comportaba de la misma forma con todos, incluso con su hermanita a la que adoraba. Harley era distante y desagradable con todo y a todas horas. Pepper hacía más de un mes que no veía a Harley y la última vez como siempre estuvo más tiempo con Tony en el laboratorio o viendo algún partido a pie de cancha que con ella, así que mucho no había notado el cambio. Pero si su madre se veía tan preocupada sería por algo. Mientras Pepper y Helen hablaba Tony escuchaba a través de los altavoces la conversación. Él sí que había notado un cierto cambio en las últimas visitas de Harley. Habían sido más breves y Harley se había mostrado más reservado, pero al igual que su madre al principio, Tony lo había achacado a la edad.

Finalmente Jarvis dio con la coordenadas exactas del paradero de Harley, estaba en… ¿en Las Vegas? Eso no era un paseo, ni el cine, ni siquiera el sótano de casa de un amigo. ¡Eran Las Vegas!, ¿Pero qué diantre hacía un niño de 15 años en Las Vegas? Entonces Tony recordó la primera vez que él fue a Las Vegas, tenía 14 años, se había enfadado con su padre porque le había prometido que lo llevaría a ver un partido de los Knicks y por cosas del trabajo no pudieron ir. Tony, estaba harto de tantos plantones, así que le robó el coche y se fue a Las Vegas. Como era un niño ningún guardia de seguridad lo dejaba entrar, así que se coló en el MGM. no le interesaba el juego, ya que no había forma humana de acercarse a una mesa sin que le pidieran una acreditación y lo echaran a patadas de allí los guardias de seguridad. Tony estaba interesado por el combate de George Foreman que se estaba disputando esa noche. Que acabó resultando uno de los mejores combates Foreman vs Moorer. El combate fue antológico como antológica fue la bronca que se llevó de su padre cuando al cabo de tres días se quedó sin dinero y gasolina tuvo que llamar a un amigo para que fuera a buscarlo. Por desgracia la madre del amigo en cuestión llamó a su padre y en Las Vegas quien se presentó fue su padre y no su amigo. Nunca antes había visto a su padre tan furioso como lo vio aquella vez. Tony no era un santo, siempre recibía quejas de él de sus profesores, de sus niñeras y de los empleados del hogar. Pero nunca antes había desaparecido, para el padre de Tony aquellos 3 días de farra habían sido los 3 días más horribles de su vida. Debido a su trabajo, era muy posible que intentaran secuestra a su único hijo para utilizarlo como moneda de cambio, así que al desaparecer de esa forma su padre solo hizo que imaginarse lo peor.

Al verlo, lo primero que hizo su padre fue darle una tremenda bofetada, acto seguido lo abrazó tan fuerte que Tony pensó que intentaba dejarlo sin oxígeno, pero después de un buen rato lo soltó y entonces empezaron los gritos y los reproches. Aquella vez Tony aprendió dos lecciones valiosísimas. La primera que aunque su padre no le dedicara tanto tiempo como él quería seguía queriéndolo y preocupándose por él y segunda el daño que puede hacer en el tierno traserito de un niño de 14 años un matamoscas. Su padre que en su vida le había dado ni un triste collejón, agarró el viejo matamoscas que tenía en el garaje y sin llegar a entrar a casa, allí mismo, en el garaje le dio una zurra de campeonato. Tony tardaría más de 4 años en volver a desaparecer, sin dejar dicho dónde iba y cuando regresaría, y para entonces ya estaba en la universidad. Porqué aunque el dolor de la zurra desapareció por completo al cabo de unos días, esa zurra permaneció intacta en su memoria durante años. Mientras recordaba Tony sin querer se llevó la mano al trasero.

Habían localizado al chico, pero ¿Y ahora qué? Sí, lo traería a casa, aunque tuviera que atarlo como al ganado en el rodeo. Pero después ¿qué? ¿Debía dejar que Helen se las apañara con el chico o como su "padrino" debía tomar cartas en el asunto? Tony decidió que antes de ir a por el chico lo mejor sería hablar con Helen y Pepper.

- **Está en Las Vegas.**

- **¿En Las Vegas?** (dijeron las dos mujeres alucinadas) **¿Pero que hace en las Vegas?** (otra vez al unísono)

- **Quizás esté en la montaña rusa… **(dijo con media sonrisa) **no lo sé Helen, pero en 10 minutos puedo estar allí, y en 20 de vuelta.**

- **Muchas gracias Tony **(y dio una larga respiración de alivio ¿o era de resignación?)

- **Helen, yo te lo puedo traer de vuelta a aquí, pero ¿y después?**

- **No lo sé Tony, no es como si fuera un niño pequeño y lo pudiera poner sobre mi falda y darle unos buenos cachetes por haberse soltado de mi mano. Tiene 15 es más alto y más fuerte que yo. Y no escucha, siempre tiene esa actitud de todo me importa un carajo que me saca tanto de quicio. Peor no puedo hacer nada. Solo esperar que se le pase.**

- **Helen, sé que no soy madre **(dijo Pepper), **pero…las cosas no suelen pasar sin más, es más, suelen ir a peor. Harley solo tiene 15 años y ya se ha fugado de fin de semana a Las Vegas, ¡Pero si solo es un niño! No se ha ido a Disneyworld sino a Las Vegas donde hay Casinos y club de striptease a cada 2 metros ** (Tony puso cara de situación, adoraba Las Vegas precisamente por eso, y él tenía un año menos que Harley cuando hizo exactamente lo mismo que el chico).

- **Lo sé Pepper ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? No me escucha y lo castigo y se pasa el castigo por…por donde yo te diga. Incluso me ha llegado a amenazar varias veces que si continuo "molestando" y "metiéndome en su vida" hará como su padre y se largará y no sabré más de él. Y ya ves, ahora sé fue.**

- **Helen, se fue a Las vegas, nadie se fuga a vivir a Las Vegas, Las Vegas solo es un fin de semana a lo sumo una semana, dependiendo tu suerte con las cartas **(le dijo Tony). **Pero si quieres hablo yo con él. **

- **No escucha Tony, si quieres intentarlo adelante, pero no servirá de nada.**

- **Perdona Helen, me expresé mal cuando dije "hablar" quería decir "patearle el trasero" soy más listo, más alto, más fuerte, más rico y más guapo** (Pepper rodó los ojos con este último comentario de Tony) **que él. Si tú no le das miedo créeme Ironman se lo dará.**

- **Tony, te lo agradezco pero ya has hecho suficiente con todas las cosas que le has regalado y los sitios que le has llevado, no puedo pedirte que hagas de padre también.**

- **Helen, Harley es algo más que un chico apadrinado por la fundación Stark, y a estas alturas ya está más que claro. Si me das tu permiso, yo te aseguro que Harley no vuelve a escaparse en al menos 4 años.**

- **¿Seguro que no te importa?**

- **No** (dijo con una sonrisa casual. Helen lo pensó un momento y finalmente asintió).

- **En ese caso tengo un pequeño Fran Sinatra que recoger ¿si me disculpan? **(y activo el traje de IRONMAN. Cuando estaba a punto de salir volando Pepper lo agarró por el brazo)

- **¿Cuatro años?** (le preguntó Pepper alzando una ceja)

- **Sí, es un cálculo estimado **(le sonrió, le dio un beso y salió volando de allí).

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA

- **EJEM** **EJEM** (tosió Ironman justo detrás de un grupo de chicos que estaban en una convención de ciencia-ficción)

- **Wooooooooooooa es Ironman **(un montón de críos lo rodearon y empezaron hacerle un montón de fotos y preguntas)

- **Geeez, chicos tranquilos, el Capitán América está justo en la entrada.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Y viene con la viuda negra **(fue decir eso y todos los chavales desaparecieron, en esa estampida de hormonas puedo pescar a un jovencito en especial. Un chico rubio de unos 15 años, ojos azules, complexión delgada, media melena y con una madre muy preocupada porque se había fugada de cosa).

- **Eeeey Tony, tío, ¿qué haces en la scifi-con? ¿No estás un poco mayorcito para…**

- **Corta el rollo Harley, nos vamos a casa, tu madre está muerta de preocupación por…**(fue el turno de Harley de interrumpirlo. Harley le dio un empujón y apartó a Ironman de él)

- **Déjame, si te ha enviado ella, puedes darle un mensajito "no pienso volver".**

- **¿Tengo pinta de mensajero? **(preguntó Tony con sarcasmo)** creo que no, los mensajeros no puede hacer esto** (Y en un movimiento rápido agarró fuerte al chico y salió volando de aquella convención) **al menos no es un combate de boxeo dentro de un casino** (dijo mirando hacía bajo y viendo la sala de congresos donde se celebraba la convención de ciencia ficción).

- **Suéltame, suéltame** (le gritaba mientras golpeaba inútilmente la armadura).

- **Estamos a más de 30.000 pies de altura Harley no sería aconsejable que te soltara ahora.**

- **Tony, déjame en tierra, hablo en serio, déjame ya.**

- **Eso no va a pasar chaval, próxima parada…mansión Stark** (y aceleró más).

- **Te juro que sino me bajas ahora mismo te voy a…**

- **¿Me vas a qué, Harley?** (esta vez no sonó burlón como siempre sonaba Tony)

- **¡Que me bajes, joder! **(y volvió a golpearlo, pero Tony con la armadura ni sintió el golpe).

- **En cuanto lleguemos a casa, chico. Que será en…¿Jarvis? Tiempo estimado de llegada**

- **17 minutos 25 segundos, señor **(dijo Jarvis).

- **Ya oíste. **

- **¡Te odio! Eres un capullo, Tony**

- **Me han dicho cosas peores** (Harley se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer, no a esa velocidad y no a esa altura así que simplemente cerró el pico y miró con su mirada de odio visceral a Ironman el resto del trayecto). ¡**Aha! Llegamos** (dijo aterrizando suavemente en el laboratorio)**.**

- **Creí que me llevabas con mamá** (dijo algo confuso pero aún enfadado)

- **Está arriba, esperando.**

- **No pienso ir con ella.**

- **¿y eso?**

- **¡Porque no!** (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

- **Harleeeeeeeeeeeeey **(le dijo en un tono de advertencia)

- **No es asunto tuyo, me largo** (y fue hacía el ascensor que daba al garaje, pero Tony le agarró del brazo).

- **Alto ahí, jovencito. Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte que no sea tu casa con tu madre.**

- **¡Ja! **

- **Nada de "jas", Harley. ¿me puedes contar que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué te fugaste de casa? Y no me vengas que para ir a esa convención, de habérmelo dicho yo mismo te hubiera llevado.**

- **No eres mi viejo, déjame en paz** (y se soltó del agarre de Tony y volvió a dirigirse para el ascensor pero Tony volvió a agarrarlo por el brazo)**.**

- **Harley, me estoy cansando, te he hecho una pregunta y espero una respuesta.**

- **¡Que te jodan, Tony! ¿Qué te parece esa respuesta?** (dijo con desdén Harley).

- **Armadura fuera** (dijo Tony y se desensambló la armadura dejando a Tony a la vista). **Harley, siempre te he escuchado, cuéntame ¿Qué pasa?**

- **NO PASA NADA, SOLO QUE ESTOY HASTA LAS PELOTAS QUE TODOS ME DIGÁIS QUE TENGO QUE HACER NO SOY UN PUTO CRÍO, NO SOY IMBÉCIL, ASÍ QUE DEJAD YA DE TOCARME LAS PELOTAS Y DEJADME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ **(le grito lleno de rabia).

- **NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH **(hizo el ruido de una respuesta incorrecta de un concurso de la tele) **Respuesta incorrecta. Acaba de perder los pantalones** (con voz de locutor). **Una vez más, ¿Qué pasa Harley? ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa así?**

- **¡Que te jodan, cabrón!**

- **NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH** (volvió a hace el ruido de una respuesta incorrecta de un concurso de la tele) **Otra respuesta incorrecta. Acaba de perder los calzoncillos (con voz de locutor).**

- **¿qué? ¿De qué hablas? **(dijo Harley mirando a Tony como si fuera un alienígena).

- **De la zurra que te voy a dar por haber asustado de esa manera a tu madre, por tratarla como la llevas tratando últimamente, por fugarte de casa y por decirme esas cosas tan feas** (hizo voz de mujer despechada),** yo también tengo un corazoncito ¿sabes?**

- **¿Qué tú me vas a qué…? ¡Tú estás zumbado! ¿Ya estás bebido a estas horas, Tony?**

- **No, lo cierto es que no. Estoy muy sobrio, gracias. ¿A que si, Jarvis?**

- **Sí, señor, su índice de alcohol en sangre es de cero coma cero** (respondió el ordenador).

- **Ya oíste. Ahora Harley tú ultima oportunidad, si respondes bien solo utilizaré esta mano para zurrarte** (enseñándole al mano derecha)** pero si la respuesta vuelve a ser incorrecta** (sacando un matamoscas de una vieja caja de herramientas) **lo único que va a zumbar está noche aquí va ser tu trasero.**

- **Que te den** (dijo mostrándole el dedo del medio de una forma muy grosera).

- **Esa fue tu última apuesta ¿no? Permíteme un consejo, hijo, sigue con los congresos porque en los juegos de azar apestas** (y sin más agarró al chico y se lo puso bajo su brazo, le bajó pantalones y calzoncillos, dejando todo su trasero expuesto, agarró el matamoscas y empezó a descargar dicho artilugio sobre el trasero del chico que aulló des de la primer revés) Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass,

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau noooo nooo para, Tony, para hablaré auuuu auuuu para me haces daño.**

- **Esa es la idea de las nalgadas,** Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass,

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay bwuaaaaaaaaaaaa auuu para para auuuuu mehaces daño para auuuuuuuuu por favor Tony aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

- **¿Vas a empezar a comportarte?** Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass,

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay siiiiii auuuuu no más, para auuuuu**

- **¿Vas a dejar ya esa mala actitud**? Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass,

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay si si si, pero para.**

- **¿vas a volver a faltarle al respeto a tu madre, a tu hermana o a Pepper **(sabía que debía de añadirla por si acaso) **o a mi?** Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass,

- **No, no volveré lo juro, seré respetuoso auuuuuu**

- **¿vas a volver a fugarte de casa? **_Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass, Plass _(esas fueron especialmente duras al recaer todas sobre el punto donde descansa el trasero cuando uno se sienta).

- **Noooooooooo bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooooo nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaa nooooo auuuuuu tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy auuuuu no, lo juro, para, lo juro, nunca más, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaau**

- **Ok **_Plass, Plass, Plass_ (le dio 3 más y lo ayudó a ponerse erguido y subirse la ropa). **Ahora y aprovechando que estás tan colaborador me vas a responder la pregunta de antes ¿Qué es lo que pasa Harley?**

- **Sniff sniff tengo i15 años! Tony snif**

- **Eso lo sé, y no responde mi pregunta Harley **(dijo arremangándose una manga).

- **Nooooo** (dijo en pánico) **deja que te explique. Mamá me sigue tratando como si tuviera 9. Peor aún, porque cuando tenía 9 me dejaba en casa y se iba a trabajar y no estaba tan encima de mío. Pero este último año desde que se casó con Víctor y dejó el doble turno…está siempre detrás de mí, es como una puta sombra**

- Plass (una palmadita un poco fuerte cayó sobre el trasero de Harley) **esa boquita Harley.**

- **¡Auuuu tío, que duele! **(dijo sobándose el trasero)

- **¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es porque tu madre ahora te dedica más tiempo?**

- **No es así, no es que me dedique más tiempo es que está encima de mí todo el rato ¡Es como un puto agente de la Gestapo, Tony! ¡No me deja vivir!**

- Plass

- **Auuuu paraaaaaaaaa ya estoy hablando.**

- **Te he dicho que cuidarás ese vocabulario Harley. En serio, Harley, no me lo puedo creer, te has escapado de casa porque tu madre se implica más en tu vida. ¿rectifícame? Peor no eras tú precisamente que te quejabas que tu madre tenía 2 trabajos y apenas pasaba tiempo con tu hermana y contigo.**

- **Eso era antes. Ahora tengo 15 años, no necesito a una mamita que me esté limpiando los mocos cada tres minutos. ¡Se ha vuelto loca, créeme! Ojala no hubiera dejado ese trabajo.**

- **¿Tú te estás escuchando, Harley? Ni cuando tenías 10 años sonabas tan egoísta y llorón. **

- **Eso lo dices porque no estás ahí y lo vives, ya me gustaría verte a ti, aguantándola las 24 horas del día.**

- **Conozco a tu madre, permíteme que dude un poco de que sea tan terrible.**

- **Sí, claro los adultos siempre os cubrís las espaldas los unos a los otros, no esperaba menos de ti, señor Ironman. **

- **¡Ya está bien Harley! Lo único que veo aquí es un niñato que no sabe la suerte que tiene de tener a una madre que se preocupa por él.**

- **Una cosa es preocuparse y otra cosa es querer controlarlo todo. Es insufrible.**

- **¡Ya está bien, Harley!**

- **Tú preguntaste, ahora no te quejes si no te gusta lo que oyes. Pero te lo digo en serio, es imposible vivir con ella, no en ese plan.**

- **¿En serio? Crees que vivir con tu madre es imposible ¿no?**

- **Si, volvería loco al mismísimo Dalai Lama.**

- **Ok, voy a preguntarle a tu madre si te puedes quedar aquí hasta que termine este curso** (a Harley se le iluminó la cara)** pero ella vendrá siempre que quiera verla, y tú la veras** (Harley se puso serio pero finalmente asintió).** Y Harley, si tu madre accede, y te quedas a vivir aquí los próximos 6 meses, te aviso que habrán normas para ti, y que las tendrás que respetar porque ya vistes que les pasa a los niñatos cuando me enfadan.**

- **¿qué quieres decir? ¿Qué si te cabero me zurrarás otra vez con esa cosa?**

- **Con esa cosa o con lo que encuentre. Así que no me cabrees. ¿aún prefieres quedarte aquí que volver con tu madre?** (Harley se lo pensó un poco).

- **¿Tengo que contestarte ahora?**

- **No, puedes pensártelo, es más, te recomiendo que te lo pienses bien, ya sabes que tengo un temperamento poco estable…pero eso si te lo piensas en casa. Y Harley si te alejas ni que sea 2 metros de casa, Jarvis me lo dirá y el matamoscas y yo estaremos allí antes que puedas decir "Crap!**" (Harley lo miró atentamente y pensó muy bien en lo que Tony le estaba diciendo).** Ahora vamos arriba, tu madre querrá verte y cerciorarse que no te has tatuado ninguna ficha de blackjack en el brazo ¿no te la has tatuado verdad?**

- **Noooooo, claro que no me he tatuado una ficha de blackjack, me he tatuado a Xena la princesa guerrera **

- **Jajaja muy gracioso si jajaja **(pero le agarró la camiseta y se la remangó para asegurarse que no se había tatuado nada).**Oye, una cosa más ¿Por qué Las Vegas?**

- **Una vez me constantes que te largaste a Las Vegas cuando aún eras un crío y que viste a Foreman en directo.**

- **¿Nunca te conté como acabó esa historia, verdad?**

- **Foreman ganó, nadie se lo esperaba porque era un viejales y él otro había ganado a Tyson y…**

- **No me refiero al combate. ¿Nunca te conté que pasó cuando regresé a casa, verdad?**

- **No** (dijo Harley mirándolo extrañado).

- **Recuérdame que te la acabe de contar algún día y no menciones esa anécdota mía de Las Vegas con tu tía Pepper.**

- **¿Por?**

- **Porque no quiero que me diga, te lo advertí **(Harley pensó que Tony estaba más excéntrico que nunca, pero no le dijo nada, aún le dolía demasiado el trasero como para decirle que estaba como una puta cabra)

Al cabo de tres meses Harley seguía viviendo con su madre, todo se había relajado un poco, no tanto como a Harley le hubiera gustado, pero Helen decidió que le dejaría algo de espacio, pero seguía teniendo una hora de llegada a casa, unas tareas que hacer y debía saber aún donde y con quien estaba siempre. Y cada vez que Harley se enfadaba y le decía que se metiera en sus asuntos, Helen ahora tenía unas palabras mágicas que hacían que el chico volviera a portarse como un auténtico caballero: "si no te gusta cómo se hacen las cosas en esta casa, puedes ir a donde Tony, yo misma te llevaré". Tony le había contado como habían ido las cosas en el laboratorio y le había dicho que si el chico se ponía difícil solo tenía que mandárselo unos días, qué él se lo devolvería suave como la seda. Pero parecía que la simple amenaza ya obraba milagros en el comportamiento de Harley.

FIN


End file.
